Happy Birthday
by Kiyumi's Sapphire Wings
Summary: It's Anna's birthday, and the two living Aurions visit her grave for a few words and gift giving. Review please! :D


KSW: I just had a story idea about ToS for a few days now…so I guess I should write it before I lose the idea. :D

Lloyd: Mm…fine.

Kratos: …

KSW: I'm sorry if I bothered you guys from other things.

Kratos: Do not worry, I can stay for this story.

Lloyd: Yeah, me too!

KSW: Ok, then. Well, I don't own Tales of Symphonia, and I hope you like this!

Kratos: …Review please.

KSW: Oh, and I made up Anna's birthday because I couldn't find it…gomen… . -_-"

Happy Birthday

"Happy birthday…Kaa-san."

Lloyd Irving stood in front of his mother's grave, holding a bouquet of flowers and a small wrapped box. Snow danced in the wind, and the clouds dropped the soft flakes of frozen water from above.

"It sure is cold, huh?"

That certainly was true, the swordsman's cheeks were flushed with color and his hot breath shown in the cold air.

"I hope you're ok up there in heaven. Well, at least if it exists or not."

A particularly strong wind almost blew the parcels out of Lloyd's hands, but he held them tightly, refusing to let them be lost into the great meadows of pure white next to his house.

"I got these flowers all the way from Tethe'alla. I hope you like them. Oh, and I made a necklace and bracelet for you, don't lose them, ok?"

He set the flowers and box on the well-kept grave, brushing away a little snow from the rock.

"I only wish Tou-san was here…"

A small whine alerted Lloyd that someone was behind him, and he turned around to see Noishe walking up to him, nuzzling his snout into the swordsman's hand.

"Haha. Calm down Noishe. You want to say happy birthday to Kaa-san too?"

Noishe barked, jumping up and down. Lloyd laughed, patting the protozoan on the head.

"Yeah, you were a great person, Kaa-san. Even if I can only remember little bits, I remember that you were always so kind, putting other people in front of yourself. I guess that's where I got my personality, huh?"

Lloyd just sat there at the grave, holding onto Noishe's furry neck. The wind blew harder, making Lloyd shiver a bit. Noishe whined, licking the swordsman's face.

"Well, I have to go now, Kaa-san. I guess I'll see you another time, ok?"

Tired and cold, Lloyd and Noishe went back inside, a roaring fireplace, beef stew, and his friends were waiting for him.

But then Lloyd caught something in the corner of his eye just as he was about to go inside. Curious, he walked over to his mother's grave, picking up a glowing cerulean feather just as it was about to fly away.

"Tou-san?"

He looked up at the sky, but only saw the grey clouds and the gently falling snowflakes.

"Hm, it must have just been a bird. Yeah, a bird."

Smiling, Lloyd, put the feather on his presents. Whistling a somewhat sad tune, he walked back into the house, knowing that a special visitor had arrived. Well, no point in bothering him now.

Silent as a mouse, Kratos swooped down in front of Anna's grave, his blue wings dissolving into a flurry of cerulean feathers. He looked at the grave.

"Anna."

Then, it seemed like time stopped . The snow stopped falling, no winds blew, and the slight chirp of birds grew slient.

"Happy birthday."

Kratos looked down solemnly at the grave, clutching his small velvet box.

"I'm sorry we cannot see each other clearly now, but perhaps I will see you in the distant future years. I do not intend to live on forever."

A wind blew, sounding like a protest. The seraph chuckled lightly.

"Well, at least not without you."

Now the wind blew more furiously, and it whipped Kratos's purple cape around.

"I see. Then, I'll take care of Lloyd as long as I can for you, Anna."

The birds started twittering again. Joyful, happy chirps rang through the air. The seraph smiled, walking a bit closer to the grave, holding his present a bit more loosely.

"You know that I'll always love you."

A slight crunching of snow behind him made him turn around in confusion. He caught sight of blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a priestess outfit. Colette bowed down repeatedly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Mr. Kratos! I didn't know how were here!"

The said angel sighed, turning back to the grave. Colette just stood there, not knowing what do .

"It's alright, Colette."

Meekly, the young angel walked up to Kratos. She looked down at the engraved tombstone, and awkwardly glanced at the seraph.

"Um, are you ok, Mr. Kratos?"

The angel just knelt down to the stone, placing the red velvet box next to the gifts. The wind blew again, but it was more…warm this time. Like it was happy.

"Yes, Colette. I am fine."

The blonde smiled softly, kneeling down along with Kratos. The seraph gave her a look, bur remained silent.

"Do you want me to get Lloyd? I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

Kratos just shook his head.

"I do not wish to see him at the moment, but I will see him later."

"Ok, then, Mr. Kratos."

They kneeled in silence for a while, but then Colette shivered from the cold air surrounding them.

"You should really go inside, Colette."

"No no! I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

The seraph sighed, standing up and pulling up the young angel with her.

"Lloyd wouldn't want you to catch a cold, now would he, Colette?"

The said girl blushed, nodding. As she started walking back toward the door of the house, Kratos following shortly after.

"Yeah, we should get inside."

Just as they were about to go inside, Kratos took one last glance at the grave which marked his wife's death.

The sky was not only decorated with pure snow now, but with glowing cerulean feathers also.

"…Happy birthday…Anna…"

…

KSW: *sniffling* I rather liked this oneshot…

Lloyd: It was very touching, and I'm happy that someone acknowledged my mother this way. *smiles*

Kratos: Indeed.

KSW: Thank you very much guys.

Kratos: Why is it saying that you're spelling my name wrong? It's correct, as far as I remember.

KSW: Microsoft Word doesn't like me.

Kratos: I see…

Lloyd: Just so you know, Author-chan made Kaa-san's birthday on January 12. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Review please!


End file.
